forrestgumpfandomcom-20200223-history
Jenny Curran
Jenny Curran was Forrest Gump's childhood friend and love interest in the 1994 film Forrest Gump. She was played by Robin Wright-Penn as an adult and by Hanna Hall as a child. Forrest Gump In the beginning of the film Forrest first meets Jenny on the bus to school and she allows him to sit next to her after no one else would. After asking Forrest questions about his legs, and if he's stupid or something, she becomes his best friend and they are always together, like peas and carrots. Jenny and Forrest play together all day one afternoon, climbing trees, reading books, and swinging. Then Jenny asks Forrest to stay, because for some unknown reason, she didn't want to go home, to which Forrest agrees to stay. The next day, Forrest and Jenny walk home when some boys begin to throw rocks at Forrest, and Jenny yells at him to run, to which he does and the boys give chase, but are unable to catch Forrest because he runs very fast. Then one day, Jenny doesn't show up to school and Forrest goes to her house, which is on a farm that her widowed father runs, and who is, according to Forrest, a very loving man because he kisses and touches Jenny and her sisters. It is revealed that the reason Jenny never really wanted to go home is because her father was a child molester. Her father steps outside, drunk, and tries to chase Jenny and Forrest into the cornfield, but is unable to, and Jenny and Forrest get down and pray to God to turn Jenny into a bird so she can "fly far far away". Jenny's father is arrested, and she is sent to live with her grandmother in her trailer. But on some nights she would sneak out and goes to stay with Forrest just saying that she was scared to which Forrest believes is her Grandmother's Dog because he's a mean dog. Jenny and Forrest remain best friends through high school and he is chased by the kids again, only this time in a pickup truck, and Jenny yells "Run, Forrest, run" again. Jenny attends a college, but Forrest is unable to attend because it's a college just for girls. But Forrest goes to visit her one night. On the night he goes to visit Jenny, Forrest notices a car which Jenny and her date Billy are in and trying to make out, but when Jenny accidentally hits her head against the car window, Forrest mistakenly believes that Billy is hurting her and opens the door to the car and begins hitting Billy. Billy gets mad and leaves Jenny so she invited Forrest in her room and Forrest might have lost his virginity. Whilst in college Jenny gets into trouble after Playboy takes some pictures of her in her college vest. She is kicked out, and is soon hired by a man to work in a strip club. Foresst sees the pictures of Jenny in the playboy magazine and goes to see her at a strip club which he mistakes for a theater. After seeing some men trying to grab Jenny, Forrest jumps on the stage and tries to carry her off and save her. They have a small argument outside, in which Jenny explains to Forrest that she is unsure of what to do in life, and then gets a lift by a unknown driver. Jenny becomes a hippie and participates in the protests against the Vietnam war. She is runited with Forrest in Washington DC and they spend the day together until Jenny leaves with some fellow hippies. Forrest returns to Greenbow and oftens thinks of Jenny and is hoping that whatever she is doing that she is happy. It it revealed that because of her being sexually abused at the hands of her father as a child, Jenny has succumbed into a life of prostitution and drugs, and even attempts suicide. One day she shows up at Forrest's home and stays with him for a while. One night, Forrest asks her to marry him, which she refuses. Later the same night, Jenny comes into Forrest's room, and the two make love. Jenny leaves very quickly the next morning, leaving Forrest heart-broken and lonely. Back to the present time Forrest recives a letter from Jenny asking him to come and see her. After he arrives at her flat, Jenny tells him that she has a son. She tells him his name is Forrest and he was named after his daddy to which Forrest stupidly replies "Like me, You know another man called Forrest?". Jenny replies that he is the father and Forrest goes into shock and eventually starts to bond with his young son. Jenny later reveals that she is ill and is suffering form a unknown virus with no cure (supposedly HIV). Forrest asks Jenny to come and live with him were he promesis to take care of her and little Forrest. The two marry soon after, and Jenny dies six months later. Near the end of the film, we see Forrest standing beside Jenny's grave talking to her. In the last scene, Forrest is waiting with his son by the bus stop, waving him off to his first day of school.